


桑葚

by linqiqiqiqi



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龚方 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiqiqiqi/pseuds/linqiqiqiqi
Summary: 一辆普通的小甜饼车。上就行了。





	桑葚

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆普通的小甜饼车。上就行了。

方书剑接到龚子棋电话的时候刚刚从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐，在冷藏室放了很久，拿出来就满瓶身的水珠子，他用自己的T恤衫下摆蹭了蹭水珠。然后接通了龚子棋的电话。

“怎么啦，突然打电话给我？”

“小方，高考成绩下午要出了，我去你家跟你一起查吧？”

“好啊。”方书剑用肩膀夹着手机，单手开了易拉罐，龚子棋那边就只有一声响。

他问方书剑什么东西倒了，方书剑说自己在开可乐，问他要不要来一罐。龚子棋说好，他就去冰箱里又拿了一罐，告诉他给他的可乐已经打开了，让他快点来，否则等着他的就是没汽的可乐。

“方书剑你怎么那么坏呢。”龚子棋在电话对面气急败坏，“没汽的可乐简直是黑暗料理。”

他说完方书剑就挂了电话。龚子棋看着黑了的屏幕叹了口气，转身往楼下水果摊去。最近的时令水果是桑葚，他买了三斤，套了两个塑料袋，稳稳当当拎在手里往方书剑家去。

方书剑给他开门的时候看了看表：“才过去五分钟，子棋你最近去练跑步了？”

龚子棋说：“我本来就在你家楼下。”所以说要一起查成绩就只是个借口，他单纯是想跟自己的小男朋友共同度过一个平淡无奇的夏天的下午。他拎起自己手里的塑料袋，“给你带了好东西。”方书剑喜欢甜食，也捎带着喜欢一切含糖量高的水果。他从龚子棋手里接过塑料袋，下巴点了点茶几上的两罐可乐，示意他自己拿。他自己转身去厨房洗水果。

龚子棋看着茶几上的两罐可乐，一罐重，一罐轻。他拿起已经被方书剑喝过的那一罐，往自己嘴里倒了一口，然后拿着原本属于自己的那瓶开始玩手机。

还好，他跑得够快，可乐的汽还没散干净。

龚子棋问方书剑，叔叔阿姨什么时候回来。方书剑跟他说他们去出差了，要等到下周一才回来。龚子棋算了算，下周一，也就是说他跟他的小男朋友不止可以共度一个下午，还可以再拥有一个周末。

他跟家里发条短信，说了声自己是去同学家住，没被绑架，就把手机扔在了沙发上，去厨房找方书剑。

方书剑把一整袋紫色的果子倒进水里面，把碎掉的果子从里面挑出来。这种水果本来就是易碎品，龚子棋再小心也要碎掉几颗。

方书剑在家只穿着一件白色短袖和同色系的短裤，有几颗桑葚的汁液溅到他衣服上，他也不在意。男孩子细白修长的手指跟深紫色的水果反差实在有点大，看得龚子棋有点心痒，但他没想太多，从身后环上了方书剑的腰。偷偷亲了亲男孩子的耳垂。

方书剑面无表情，甚至还用后肘用力戳了龚子棋的腹肌，示意他松开。“厨房没有空调，你这样抱着我好热。”但泛红的耳廓出卖了他。

龚子棋不戳穿他，就站在旁边看着他洗桑葚。偶尔挑两个卖相不错的塞进嘴里。方书剑就拍他手背，他说：“水果是我买的，还不许我吃，方书剑，哪儿有你这样的霸权主义。”

方书剑白他一眼，“我还没洗干净，吃下去不怕中毒啊？”

龚子棋只好收手，在方书剑侧脸上亲了一口。紫色的汁液蹭在方书剑脸颊上，龚子棋用手背帮他蹭掉。方书剑转过头亲一口他的手指尖，龚子棋觉得自己简直要一口气喘不上来。

方书剑把水果放在白瓷的果盘里面，色彩的差异格外刺激人的食欲，他跟龚子棋说，现在可以吃了。但龚子棋觉得指代对象不明，所以他不仅可以吃水果，还可以吃点别的。

方书剑看了看表，他问龚子棋这个时间成绩是不是已经出了。龚子棋点点头。方书剑打开了学校老师发给他的网址，键入了龚子棋的信息。网速并不好，他盯着网页上在转的圈圈看了十几秒，觉得有点无聊，转头看龚子棋。

他问：“子棋，你紧张吗？”

龚子棋摇头。“有咱们小班长给我补习，我不至于过不了艺术生分数线吧？”

龚子棋和方书剑都是艺术生，在冬天的时候的时候已经一起在艺考的路上奔波过，被同一所大学的同一个专业录取。只要两个人都能过分数线，接下来的四年，方书剑还会是龚子棋的小班长。

方书剑没说话，握紧了龚子棋的右手。龚子棋和方书剑的成绩陆续被查出来，两个人都正常发挥，未来的几年里面还会一起往前走。

方书剑的手机几乎同时响起，父母和老师都来关心他们的成绩。他俩应付了三四通电话之后都有点烦，两个人对视一眼之后一起摁下了飞行模式的按钮。

为了打发无聊，方书剑打开笔记本，随手点了一部评分不算低的爱情电影。他跟龚子棋聊男女主的初遇怎么样，也聊到他们在学校里头回见面，但他们已经在一起太久，电影里的男主还没跟女主告白，他们就已经吻在了一起。两个人几乎要吻成一个人。

两个人的口腔里面都是桑葚的味道，带一点微苦的微酸的甜味，不知道怎么挤碎的桑葚汁液流了方书剑一整件衣服，方书剑接吻的时候还在想，桑葚的汁液好难洗，要龚子棋赔他一件衣服。但年轻恋人的吻远比这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情更有吸引力。

所以方书剑把自己溺在这个吻里面，他跟龚子棋不是第一次接吻，在无人的街巷里，周末的校园里面，学校琴房里面，他们的吻比红糖麻花都要甜腻。但这是第一次，他们都知道，不可能会有人打扰他们的吻。

他们吻到彼此都有点精疲力尽才分开，龚子棋看了一眼笔记本，评价了一句：“这部电影节奏好慢。”

方书剑转头看电脑屏幕，影片里的男主角在策划向女主角求婚。他抬头在龚子棋耳边问了一句：“子棋，我们去趟便利店吧？”

龚子棋还处于接吻太久导致的缺氧状态中，没缓过神来。他哼了一声，示意方书剑再说一遍。

方书剑重复了一遍，他讲：“我是说，我们做爱吧？”

龚子棋说好。方书剑让他等等自己，他要换件衣服，桑葚的汁液把他的上衣染得白一片紫一片，他说要龚子棋赔自己件衣服。龚子棋说好，别说一件，十件百件都愿意赔给他。

方书剑白了他一眼，让他少吹牛，然后转身在衣架上随便翻了一件短袖，把自己身上这件脱掉，换上那一件。他做这件事情的时候没有避讳龚子棋，只是背对着他，龚子棋看着男孩清瘦的背脊从衣物里面露出来，像看清一棵在茁壮成长的树的全貌，他不自觉想去拥抱这棵树的枝干，吻他的枝丫。

但方书剑动作很快，他套上那件上衣，揉了一把龚子棋从高考完之后就没剪过的头发。他说，“子棋，我们走啦。”

龚子棋跟着方书剑下楼，他不是第一次来方书剑家，但确实是第一次跟方书剑在这附近逛街。他悄悄用小指去勾方书剑的小指，刚碰到就分开，然后再去勾。方书剑拍他肩膀，问他干嘛呢。他说这边有太多从小看着他长大的叔叔阿姨，万一被发现怎么办。他只好收回手，方书剑却握紧他的手掌。方书剑在他耳边说，“没事，我告诉他们，我们这是社会主义兄弟情。”

龚子棋被他逗笑，在路上笑得直不起腰。方书剑拍了他一巴掌，说龚子棋要是再笑得这么傻，他就不认识他。

两个人下楼本来只想买套子。但是还在长个子的男孩子，还有别的欲望要满足。所以他们在路边的大排档吃掉了两盘子花蛤之后，时间已经差不多八点，天色变暗，路上行人还是很多，不过没人再注意他们。天气有点闷，方书剑吃饱之后又容易头晕，他一路靠着龚子棋走路，一边说待会回家又要洗衣服了，今天跟龚子棋待在一起，弄脏了两件衣服。

龚子棋说，他赔给方书剑。方书剑白了他一眼，跟他说，回头龚子棋的衣服也交给他，他晚上帮龚子棋一起洗掉。

方书剑这个时候才想起来自己手机的飞行模式没关，他先是看到了自己的好多未接来电，然后天气预报就开始给他发送大雨预警，先是黄色预警，然后是橙色预警。他抬起头跟龚子棋说：“子棋，天气预报说晚上要下暴雨了，未来两天都是这样。”

两个男孩就夏季天气的多变聊了一路，从去便利店的路上拐到了超市。这个点超市也快要关门，方书剑催龚子棋快一点。两个人塞了半个购物车的速食产品，做好了这个周末都不出门的打算。龚子棋知道方书剑贪甜的，临走前在冰柜帮他拿了不同口味的冰淇淋。也没忘记在收银台前面拿走他们出行的目的。

外面很闷，空气稀薄，是大雨要来的征兆，街上已经几乎没什么行人了。但两个男孩子一人拎一个塑料袋，两只空着的手紧紧交握着，快活得像两只飞鸟。

方书剑前脚刚踏进房门，外面就开始响起雷声。他叫龚子棋快进来，甚至来不及换鞋子，他叫了好几声子棋，子棋，龚子棋揉着他柔软茂盛的头发，方书剑说，子棋，我们做吧。

龚子棋说好。他们从浴室开始，两个人帮彼此除掉身上的衣物。方书剑帮龚子棋脱掉短袖，盯着他腹肌上的纹身，这个男孩子头一次这样近距离地观察恋人身上的纹路，他抬头问龚子棋：“子棋，你纹身的时候疼吗。”

龚子棋摇头说不，他吻了吻方书剑的头发。帮他脱掉身上的衣服，他又看清了他正在茁壮成长的树苗的全貌，看清它的枝干，甚至情不自禁吻它的枝丫，吻它每一片树叶。方书剑被龚子棋突如其来的吻搞搞得不太适应，不小心打开了花洒的开关。他自己已经被龚子棋扒得精光，但龚子棋的裤子还留在身上，被水浇湿之后紧贴在腿上。有没有这层布料其实都差不多，方书剑已经能从衣物紧贴的形状里面看到龚子棋的人鱼线。

两个人在花洒的水珠里面相拥亲吻，都是青涩的不得章法的动作，像两只落单的幼兽在月光下相互取暖那样相互抚慰着。

龚子棋先吻方书剑的嘴唇。男孩子丰润的嘴唇他怎么都吻不够，他一边吻一边跟方书剑交流，他讲，方方，方方，我好喜欢你。方书剑也回应他，他说子棋，我也是。

吻的意义不只是情感交流，龚子棋的吻从感情的传输开始变得有情色意味，他在这个方面好像是无师自通的，在吻上方书剑的嘴唇的时候，他就已经学会了怎么样调动他的男孩的欲望。

龚子棋用双手丈量方书剑的腰，他发现方书剑的腰几乎自己双手就能握紧，这样的反差有点刺激他的欲望，他的下身几乎已经顶到方书剑了。

两个人的唇舌交缠，直到方书剑跟他讲自己快要没法喘息，他才离开方书剑的嘴唇，在他发红的眼角蜻蜓点水一样吻了一下，然后从脖颈一路向下，留下自己的印记。

他吻上男孩子胸前的一点，方书剑在这方面过于敏感，几乎是一触碰就已经情动，他双手环紧龚子棋的脖颈，他说，去床上，龚子棋，去床上。龚子棋横腰抱起他，吻了吻他的嘴角。

他抱起他的男孩子，像抱一株还在茁壮成长的树苗，几乎没什么重量，但他小心翼翼。龚子棋把他的男孩放在床上，方书剑的床软到他自己躺上去几乎要陷进去。他拿出润滑液和套子，他说，方方，你准备好了吗。

方书剑讲，哪有你这样做到一半问这种话的。他指着自己胸前的那一点，他说，“你刚才吻得好舒服，再帮帮我。”

没人忍得住这样的诱惑。龚子棋跪在床上，伏下身吻男孩子胸前的凸起，也不止是那两点，像任何雄性生物那样，他在自己的伴侣身上留下独属自己的印记。

他把润滑剂挤在自己手上，就着冰凉的液体和自己对于这些仅有的从网站上电影里获取来的知识，他探进方书剑的隐秘里面。

外面这个时候已经开始下雨了，雨声很响，两个孩子都一心奔在情爱身上，没人记得关窗户，夏夜的暴雨的风从窗户缝隙穿进来，方书剑觉得自己像是被一阵风打开。他说：“子棋，好凉。”

龚子棋问他疼不疼，他说，“不疼。子棋，你快一点，我想快点跟你在一起。”

有哪个十八岁的男孩子抵得过情人的求欢呢，龚子棋的欲望几乎已经要膨胀，但是他怕伤到方书剑，所以只是又探进了一根手指。直到他确定方书剑能够容纳自己，他才安心把自己纳入方书剑身体里面。

方书剑说的不疼是假的，用原本不是用来欢爱的地方做这种事情，怎么可能不疼。但他没想到会这么疼，像他年轻的恋人要把他劈成两半。他抓紧龚子棋的胳膊，眼泪都流出来。他不知道怎么办，只好一遍又一遍叫龚子棋的名字，他叫，子棋，子棋。龚子棋被男孩子的紧致夹得进退两难。他只好一遍又一遍吻掉方书剑眼角的眼泪，直到方书剑能够适应他。

龚子棋在方书剑身体里面挺动的时候，方书剑才发现自己做了多了不起的决定。他把自己交给了自己年轻的恋人，他满腔的感情都没处去诉说，他只好说，“子棋，我好喜欢你啊。”

龚子棋回应他，“小方，方方，书剑，我也喜欢你。好喜欢你。”两个人之间简直有一层结界，外面的世界风雨交加，可这些同他们无关，他们眼里只有彼此，心跳呼吸都同步。

龚子棋满腔的爱意要从胸膛里滚出来，他对此不知所措，只好在方书剑的身体里面不断寻找着让他的男孩能快乐的地方。他不知道该怎么用语言表达自己的情感，翻来覆去的爱和喜欢都太少，他只好吻过方书剑的每一寸皮肤，从他的指尖，到他的胸膛，每一寸都吻过去，湿漉漉的黏糊糊的缠绵。

龚子棋好不容易才找到了那个让他的男孩快乐的地方，他问方书剑，他舒服吗。方书剑点了点头，吻了吻龚子棋的嘴唇，没有接吻，浅尝辄止地吻了一口。

他的男孩子对于情欲实在太敏感，几乎就是在吻他的那一瞬间到了情欲的巅峰。龚子棋揽着他的后脑，加深了那个浅尝辄止的吻，然后跟着他一起攀登上了情欲的巅峰。

龚子棋还想再来一次，但被他的男孩拒绝了。他说教龚子棋，说让他学会节制。然后他翻身下床，拿了今天下午没吃完的果盘，白色的瓷盘放在两个人中间。

方书剑没头没脑地问了龚子棋一遍：“子棋，你喜欢我吗？”问出这个问题他就后悔了，他不知道自己怎么今天晚上会这么腻腻歪歪，像怀春的少女。

龚子棋坐在他旁边，揉了揉他的头发丝，他说，喜欢小方，最喜欢小方。

方书剑还是觉得自己的问题够让人脸红心跳，他没脸去看龚子棋的脸色。就只好转移视线，去看龚子棋腹肌上的纹身。

他一边用手指描摹着纹身的形状，一边问：“你什么时候纹的啊，是不是没有告诉叔叔阿姨？”

龚子棋说是前段时间纹的，又求方书剑帮他保密。方书剑肯定不会说出去，但他还是在龚子棋的鼻尖亲了一口，又往他嘴里塞了一串桑葚，说是当做封口费。

方书剑闲着无聊，用手蘸着桑葚的汁液，勾画龚子棋翅膀的形状，桑葚的汁液很难洗掉，但龚子棋不阻拦他，甚至还有一点隐约的期盼，不只是他在方书剑身上留下了印记，方书剑也在他的身上做标记。

“子棋，我们明天也会这样子过吗？”方书剑突然抬头问龚子棋。

龚子棋愣了一下，然后给出了完美答案，“不止明天，以后都会这样。”

方书剑应了声好，然后开始低头舔舐自己留下的桑葚汁液。龚子棋小腹一紧，几乎是马上就有了反应。他求着方书剑再来一次。

方书剑噎他，“不行，你不是说以后都要这样吗。每天这么多次怎么行，龚子棋，你要学会节制。”

龚子棋没话说，只好移开果盘，把方书剑搂在自己怀里，跟他道了晚安。又看着自己撑起的下身，只好在心里跟自己说了声对不起，男朋友比自己重要。然后渡过了一个近乎无眠的夜晚。但方书剑因为疲惫，反倒睡得很熟。

年轻的爱人依偎着睡眠，他们还有漫长的以后要共同度过。


End file.
